narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Staff of Providence
|image=Staff of Providence.jpg |kanji=皇天 ステッキ |unnamed tool=No |romaji=Sutekki no Kouten |literal english=Staff of Providence |english tv=Embrace of Souls |viz manga=The Staff of Enlightenment |game names=Embodiment of Duality |related tools=Golden Mask of the Covenant, Ochimizu, Brigatata |tool classification=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |users=Gaoh Minazuki, |debut shippuden=Yes |tool media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The is not a myth or inhuman work, but an artifact trained by the hearts of the wielders before it, making it reign as one of the strongest weapons in the shinobi world. Gaoh claims that the staff "knows the truth" of the world where it once existed, and by using its power, it is able to bestow its knowledge upon others. As it is "The Staff That Spilt The World Apart”. History The Staff of Providence is a sacred weapon wielded by the prestigious Gaoh Minazuki, the Sage of Enlightenment. The staff dates back to the founding of the Land of Shrines over eight centuries ago. A priest named was once the head priest of the temple of Thesmosphoros in an age long forgotten, during this time the temple was attacked by a gargantuan demon. In precautions to another attack, Enlil enlisted the help of the greatest sage in the land, who would use his purification techniques to create a weapon for the priest. However, Enlil had the choice for the materials of which the staff would be made from. Enlil chose the to forge a new sacred staff to be known as "The Staff of Providence". After many failed attempts, the sacred staff was born when Enlil sacrificed himself to complete the forging ritual. From this point on, it was used by the chief priest in the temple of Thesmosphoros. Throughout this time the weapon was passed down to each respective successor to the temple and with each successor, the staff became more powerful and would eventually sentience due to the spiritual and natural energy it absorbed from the priests and from the air around it. Now, the staff is in the hands of the powerful Sage of Enlightenment. Appearance The staff is a mysterious weapon, it consists of an otherworldly substance, it is slender in form and it is constantly flowing with both natural energy and energy from each plane of existence with both flowing in a right and left handed helical motion in unison. This fact alone makes the weapon unable wielded by those who aren’t “enlightened”. It is essentially a materialization of the Sage of the Existential Panes abilities. The staff has a crystalized blue appearance, with two orbs on each respective end. Each orb acts as a transformer for oscillating resonant energy from the atmosphere which is able to hold both natural energy and chakra in duality. Abilities This is weapon is only a part of the legendary trinity of Gaoh’s chosen sacred tools. It was said, that these weapons had once disappeared into oblivion and the sands of time remain quiet. For their location is known only to the forgotten ones and his students. The staff has all the abilities of the seven existential planes imbued within it. This includes, physical plane elements i.e. fire, water, wind, lightning and earth. Astral plane aspects i.e. targeting metaphysical aspects, spirit and soul. This may also note that the staff is considered more of a metaphysical/pataphysical weapon as it doesn’t really have an entirely physical form unless Gaoh chooses it to have one. It should be known that the staff has the innate ability to have control over the ineffable, the unknown and the unknowable, transcending metaphysical laws and boundaries. The concepts are so ethereal that it doesn't have an unequivocal definition that passes easily from one state of apparent definition to another. The staff is capable of completely changing its vibrational frequency to mimic any form of matter that it comes into contact with. This abilities include altering it vibrational frequency to dimensions by either higher or lowering it, which makes the staff and Gaoh capable of unison ascension. In this sense, the staff of providence is also able to completely nullify physical matter or rather energy and displace it by altering its vibrational frequency as we know. Gaoh only uses this staff when wishes to only use taijutsu and not his The Path Gold Alignment techniques against foes. Any object no matter how larger or how small will succumb to this effect regardless of power or level of existence. The side effects for the opponent or object in mind will be dimensional displacement for up to ten minutes. If the object is organic it will turn into a pure energy state during the course of the shift. In some cases this will cause dementia or even severe dementia for up to six months. While able to change it vibrational frequency, the staff is also able to alter Gaoh’s frequency as well making him nearly ineffable in one on one cases. There hasn't been any special tool in the totality of existence to match the power of the Staff of Providence. Category:SahaTo Category:Tools Category:Weapons Category:Ninja Tools Category:Heavenly Sovereign Tools